puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey Nicholls
| birth_place = Perth, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | alma_mater = | spouse = | children = | names = Mick Kerrigan Mikey Nicholls Nick Miller | height = | weight = | billed = Perth, Australia | trainer = Davis Storm Hartley Jackson Rocky Romero Naomichi Marufuji | debut = November 2001 | retired = }} Michael Nicholls (born 20 August 1985) is an Australian professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Mikey Nicholls, currently working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) as a freelancer. He is best known for his work in the Pro Wrestling Noah promotion, where, as part of The Mighty Don't Kneel, he is a former two-time GHC Tag Team Champion. Other promotions he has wrestled for include WWE, (as Nick Miller), Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and Ring of Honor in the United States. Career Early career (2001–2011) Nicholls started training in Perth at the Dynamite Factory, the wrestling school of Explosive Pro Wrestling. he moved to California and started working for promotions in the United States, such as Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, NWA Pro, and World League Wrestling.http://www.rohwrestling.com/media/photos/mikey-nicholls-and-shane-haste Nicholls has trained at the New Japan Pro Wrestling's L.A. Dojo, based in Los Angeles. He wrestled for NJPW in Tokyo in 2006. Also in 2006, Nicholls unsuccessfully challenged for the NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship. In June 2007, after NWA split with TNA, Nicholls was involved in the Reclaiming the Glory tournament to crown a new NWA Heavyweight Champion, but was defeated in the tournament by Fergal Devitt. In September 2007, Nicholls defeated champion Karl Anderson and Ryan Taylor in a 30-minute Iron Man match for the Empire Wrestling Federation American Championship. In 2009, Nicholls wrestled for Ring of Honor. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2011–2016) On 23 February 2011 Haste made his debut in Pro Wrestling NOAH as he had a try-out match against his teammate Shane Haste. A month after the try-out match both men started to work full-time with the Japanese promotion. Nicholls competed in both the 2012 and 2013 Global League tournaments as a singles competitor. On 7 July 2013 Haste and Nicholls, known together as The Mighty Don't Kneel (TMDK), won the GHC Tag Team Championship after they defeated Toru Yano and Takashi Iizuka. On 16 September, Nicholls unsuccessfully challenged KENTA for NOAH's top title, the GHC Heavyweight Championship. At the end of 2013, the Tokyo Sports magazine named Nicholls and Haste the tag team of the year, making them the first foreign team to win the award since Stan Hansen and Vader in 1998. Nicholls and Haste lost the GHC Tag Team Championship to Maybach Taniguchi and Takeshi Morishima on 25 January 2014. They regained the title from Dangan Yankies (Masato Tanaka and Takashi Sugiura) on 10 January 2015. They lost the title to K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr., Lance Archer) on 11 February. On 28 December 2015, Noah announced that Nicholls and Haste would leave the promotion following their contracts expiring at the end of the year. On 11 February 2016, Noah announced that Nicholls and Haste would return to the promotion the following month to take part in a five-show-long farewell tour, entitled "Departure to the World". Their final Noah match took place on 10 March and saw them defeat Naomichi Marufuji and Mitsuhiro Kitamiya. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2015, 2019–Present) On 20 December 2014, Nicholls and Haste made their debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling, when they, along with Naomichi Marufuji, were revealed as Toru Yano's tag team partners at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome on 4 January 2015. At the event, the four defeated Suzuki-gun (Davey Boy Smith Jr., Lance Archer, Shelton X Benjamin and Takashi Iizuka) in an eight-man tag team match. On February 25, 2019, NJPW announced his return to the promotion, making his return match in the New Japan Cup. He was also announced as the newest member of CHAOS. From November 16 until December 8, Nicholls and Jeff Cobb took part in the 2019 World Tag League, failing to win the tournament with a record of nine wins and six losses. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blue Vengeance'' (Moonsault) – 2014 **''Mikey Bomb'' (Spin-out powerbomb) **Shooting star press *'Signature moves' **''Southern Cross Stretch'' (Modified figure-four leglock) **Diving crossbody **Corner Clothesline **Lifting spinebuster *'Nicknames' **"Mean Machine" *'Entrance themes' **"Joker & the Thief" by Wolfmother Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'154' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shane Haste **Global Tag League Fighting Spirit Award (2015) – with Shane Haste * Tokyo Sports **Best Tag Team Award (2013) – with Shane Haste References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:TMDK Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:CHAOS